


Vada & Pacho

by ChaosCrie



Category: Narcos (TV), Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, F/M, First Dance, First Kiss, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosCrie/pseuds/ChaosCrie
Summary: if you have seen season 3 of Narcos surely you know the scene where Pacho dances with another man... in my fantasy that man is Nevada Ramirez.for those who have not seen the scene can find it on youtube "pacho herrera dance scene".the song you should listen to to get an idea of the kind of music is called "Dos Gardenias- Angel Canales.Good reading.
Relationships: nevada Ramirez/Pacho Herrera
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. DANCE

**Author's Note:**

> before we start I would like you to know that English is not my language so I have translated it with an online translator, I apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> now if in spite of this you want to read and leave a comment you are welcome, have fun
> 
> the story between Nevada and Pacho is evolving, I don't know how it's going to end, I write what comes to mind.

  
Nevada Ramirez was in Colombia precisely in Cali, had to talk business with one of the cartel bosses, had heard of him but had never met him.

Pacho Herrera was one of the most ruthless but openly gay and also charming narcos or so they said.

The date was for that evening in an open-air club where they drank and danced, a place at hand, a village.

Vada was sitting at the table with two of his men drinking whiskey and smoking a cigar, when a rumble of motion attracted the attention of many, a tall man with brown hair beard and mustache with a questionable shirt followed by a host of men made his entrance. 

His second man approached the ear of Nevada and whispered that is Pacho Herrera.

Nevada couldn't take his eyes off him, his breath was short and he swallowed repeatedly... like a fire in his stomach, he followed with his eyes the charismatic man who approached the counter first ordering a bottle and a song.

Now he was selling to him who with a sip emptied the glass, their glances crossed each other not to leave each other again, something strong attracted them like a magnet, when Pacho was near him, neither of them spoke, a song started to sizzle in the coffers   


  
*♪Dos gardenias para ti

With ellas quiero decir

Te quiero, te quiero, te adoro, mi vida

Ponle todas tu atención

Que serán tu corazón y el mio*

He only held out his hand towards Nevada, without ever leaving his gaze, Vada stood up silently, took his hand and turned behind him, the movement of air and rapid breathing made both of them shudder, once one in front of the other they squeezed into a sensual dance on the deserted dance floor under the astonished eyes of those present.

*♪A tu lado la lado vivirán y te hablarán

Como cuando estás conmigo

Y hasta creerán

Que te dirán   
  
Mami te quiero.*

The movements were more and more sensual, in the whirlwind of Nevada's thoughts that, he had never been in such a situation, he couldn't help but be carried away by the moment, by that man so magnetic front to front, their noses touched each other could feel each other's breath, it was so exciting that everything else didn't exist anymore.

I put my hand on Pacho's cheek in a soft caress that was reciprocated with a fiery kiss, their tongues danced to the rhythm of the music, they never stopped dancing close to each other as if they had known each other forever, the kiss with a little regret ended, the greedy and eager glances gave the impression that they both wanted more.

The song was almost at the end   
  
*♪ Pero si un atardecer

Las gardenias de mi amor se mueren

Es porque han adivinado

Que tu amor me ha atraicionado

Porque existe otro querer*

This time it was Pacho who laid his hand on Vada's face, who blushed even a little in the heat of that caress, the next gesture was a series of small kisses that accompanied the last verse of the song and as the music was about to end,

*♪Es porque han adivinado

Que tu amor me ha atraicionado

Porque existe otro querer*

The fire was rekindled and things if they were to devour each other kissed hard.

At the end of the song they separated and came to the table they sat down and Pacho finally spoke: "ahora podemos hablar de negocios".

(Now we can talk business)


	2. After

Sitting at the table they talked, talked and drank a lot until they could almost stand up, surely Pacho wouldn't have been able to ride the bike...

Nevada laughed

"no te preocupe mi amigo, there's my car and my hombre here will bring your healthy ass home."

The gentleman couldn't refuse, staggering they got into the car, first the proclaimed King of the Heights followed by Pacho who stumbled to climb up and found himself on top of the other man, the silence fell, in the air the wheezing breath, the smell of alcohol smoke and their hearts beating fast, their eyes crossed looking at each other, desiring. .

A voice from the front seat asked where he was going and he was just in time to receive directions that his head closed the dark booth, thus obtaining a safe space for them.

The tension was high the air seemed electric, the alcohol made things easier even though in Vada's head and heart swirled a lot of conflicting emotions

《 I am not a fag, and then that kiss, that dance... 》

sighing motionlessly, he stared at the other one who was devouring him with his eyes surely more at ease

"Cariño don't think or this pretty face will fill up with wrinkles"

he exclaimed as he approached resting one hand on his thigh and kissing him, but Vada avoided it, pronouncing himself decidedly but with little conviction...

"I'm not a faggot"

"Belleza, puedes ser quien quieras ser, pero no puedes negar lo que sientes. "

replied Pacho passing his hand on the Nevada package that was hard and pulsating under the fabric of the jeans, he could not explain it

"Al diablo, bésame"

he said growling leaning towards the other man, lying on the seat under his weight a hard kiss thorny, The tongues swirled, Nevada pressed her erection against the thigh of her lover who, gasping for breath, bit his lip in response, unbuttoned the button releasing his erection and grabbed that rod in his hand.

It was the first time for Truijllo with another man's hand on his dick but, he liked it, without even realizing it now he was sitting down, the boss of Cali who was about to lower his head over his member, held his breath until he had taken it completely in his mouth, sucked licked that feeling that caused the beard in his inner thighs excited him and he was getting harder and harder, he moaned and enjoyed as no woman had ever made him enjoy before,

"oh si Nunca imaginé que chuparas tan bien la polla, no te detengas ahora, cariño. ”

And Pacho, helping himself with his hand, continued to give him pleasure and without being able to hold himself back, when the threads of saliva and semen joined them again, the Colombian's eager gaze rekindled the Dominican who was about to kiss him when the car stopped.

"Boss we have arrived"

the voice of the henchman made them fall into reality, very quickly he put his pants back on just before the door opened. Pacho Herrera got out of the car and with all his shamelessness turned to his new friend and held out his hand

“¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo esta noche?”


	3. Chapter 3

He accepted the Colombian boss's invitation.

Not even the time to close the door behind them were already on each other, Nevada literally tore Pacho's shirt:

"higo de puta la camisa!" (Son of a bitch my shirt!)

the other kissed him hard growling between his lips

"it wasn't that beautiful"

pushing him against the wall with his erection. Pacho, who was not used to it, usually he was the one who took the command, rejected him, only to go towards him again, taking off his vest, passing his hand on his chest, tasting every inch of skin under his fingers, put his big hand on the Dominican's trembling abs and pushed him to sit on the sofa:

"Tranquilo tigre, tenemos toda la noche" (Don't worry, tiger, we got all night.)

and poured amber liqueur and ice into two glasses, handed one to his guest, toasted and sat down next to him.

Nevada drank a large sip and held an ice cube between his teeth, put the glass down and spurred towards Pacho who, taken by surprise, could only play along.

With the ice between his lips he began to kiss his neck first, then his collarbone descended to his chest, descended down to his navel listening to and enjoying the sweet, craving moans of his partner, turned around his navel and at the same time he was unbuttoning his pants and letting a glimpse of his erection inside his boxer shorts, but this was not yet what he wanted to achieve.

Although it was his first time with a man, he had satisfied many women and knew how to give pleasure desire and ignite passion.

The ice was almost melted and the ones he now placed on Pacho's groin were wet, icy kisses that made the recipient of these attentions pant very noisily and this excited Nevada so much that he felt his cock pulsing tightly in his jeans, he didn't know what happened to him but he just wanted to have that man so badly but, he wanted to make it unforgettable.

He would pass his mouth biting his erection through the cotton of his underwear, Pacho couldn't stand it anymore and growled:

"¡Déjame oír cuánto me deseas! "(Let me feel how much you want me)

palpitating the horse and pulling out the throbbing rod of Nevada and beginning to pass his hand up and down the entire length leaving the man who was trying to hold back breathless, finally decided and in turn made his own the other's erection by taking it in his mouth as he never thought he would, was hot pulsating he had had many blowjobs in his life and thought he knew what he liked or not and in fact the result were moans of Pacho who in response masturbated him in a melting pot of enjoyment came almost simultaneously ending up panting on the couch.

Nevada with a trembling hand still incredulous of the situation drank a big sip of Whisky, crossing the eyes of Pacho who observed him satisfied:

"Dime, amigo mío, ¿qué te preocupa?".(What's bothering you?)

Going to swallow the liquor he sighed his concern about being with a man, who had never thought before about this thing and the implications it could have in his business, explaining that you in New York his partners would not accept it.

Of course it was important but, nothing to do with the gentleman from Cali, one of the four cartel bosses, he could afford what he wanted. Pacho smiled, thinking back to when his father caught him with a boy in his room and, kicking him out of the house, told him that in this world there was no place for a faggot and he had created him.

"si tus socios no te aceptan por lo que eres, no son las personas adecuadas para hacer negocios."(If your partners don't accept you, they're not good for business.)

He approached his friend and whispered,

"I'll make you a proposition, stay with me in Colombia, you could take care of some business for me and you wouldn't have to worry about anything, si eres mi hombre, puedes ser quien quieras... mientras sigas siendo tan amable."(if you're my man, you can be anyone you want... as long as you keep being so nice.")

Their laughter.


	4. Nueva York

It had been a couple of months since that night, Nevada had returned to New York and thanks to the agreement with the Colombians now collaborated. The contact in America was Chepe Santacruz, who had become a good friend and frequenter of the club of the King of the heights, Chepe was famous for being frank, ruthless and a great womanizer, and women were never missing in the club.

Nevada made sure that he always found the best and the most available, that evening one like many but, perhaps he had drunk and snorted more than usual, he was quite euphoric, he had this red-haired doll that rubbed himself on him and snapped up and took it to his office...

"Disculpa, hermano, pero necesito hablar de negocios con esta muñeca."

He said as he stood up, Chepe in response raised his glass and smiled.

Inside the office the girl purred at him, Nevada sat down on the sofa unbuttoning her belt and jeans, she immediately bent down between his thighs and started to take care of him.

The erection pulsated in his mouth, as he sucked and passed his hand along his length whimpered with pleasure out of Nevada's mouth, eyes closed with his hand intrigued in that red hair he was fully enjoying the moment until a flash made him jerk.

In his mind the memory of Pacho and his soft mouth, the scent of his cologne and those magnetic eyes that had enchanted him, came to his mind without warning.

Disturbed, excited with a whirlwind of emotions in his body, he took the girl and threw her face down on the desk, he was not used to good manners but that evening he was more violent than normal, with one hand he held his head flattened on the wood, with the other hand he literally tore off the girl's underwear and, overbearingly he slipped inside her, took her from behind, with the fingers of his free hand first he teased her clitoris then he pumped it into her dripping vagina, the moans were a mixture of pain and pleasure, when with his thumb returned to tease her nerve bundle the girl gave in and was trembling while Nevada was still thrusting decided, with his big cock, when he felt the orgasm coming he pulled himself out with the help of his hand poured his semen on the aching ass of the unfortunate, grunting the name of Pacho in his teeth.

When he was done, he quickly slipped away, rearranging his clothes, searched his pockets and threw two $100 bills at the girl who was all sore and picked them up and quickly left the office.

Outside Chepe saw the woman trying to cover herself as she had her skirt pulled off and left quickly, shortly after he left Nevada with a lit cigarette and poured a large amount of whisky, drinking it all in one sip and then seriously turned to his friend: "Chepe, por favor, dime cómo puedo hacerlo". (Chepe please, tell me how can I do it?)

He took his head in his hands and hid his face because he felt his eyes were shiny, the other man, a little surprised, put his hand on his shoulder and began a speech in which he explained that he had seen many women despairing because they could not stay in his bed and also many men because they were replaced by others,

"¡eso es lo que hace mi hermanito!". (this is what my little brother does)

Nevada looked at him in amazement at the fact that he was aware of what had happened between him and Pacho, he did to talk but was silenced by Chepe's words

"I've never seen Pacho without a handsome man next to him but, from what he's been with you, he doesn't seem to care about anything. Mi Amigo no tener miedo de ser quien eres, con quien te acuestas no determina quién eres. y luego si estás fuera del juego tengo más putas para mí!"

(Don't be afraid to be the way you are, who you sleep with doesn't determine who you are. and then if you're out of the game I have more whores for me too!) they both laughed, Nevada was heartened by the words of its new partner.

A few days later Chepe called Nevada and said they were meeting urgently that afternoon. Later that day they found themselves in a cafe, drinking coffee and talking about this and that.

At a certain point Chepe got serious, taking a deep breath, looked Nevada in the eyes and told him that the night before, the Norte del Valle people had ambushed Pacho, who was in Juarez, Mexico, with his brother Alvaro to close a deal with the king of heaven Amado Carrillo Fuentes. In Nevada his blood froze, his ears were ringing and he felt a grip on his stomach:

"¡Dime que está bien! Please!"

"Alvaro is badly injured while Pacho has a graze on his shoulder."

His friend reassured him, Nevada sighed with relief and decided that he would go to him at all costs,

"Chepe I leave everything in your hands, I have to go to him, tell me where he is?".

Get all the directions on how to get to Pacho Nevada parts for Colombia.


	5. Chapter 5

He was in front of the door of the villa knocked and opened Nevagente, he couldn't stand that slimeball, he had always squared him from head to toe and even this time he tried to get in his way:

" ¡No puedes entrar! (Go away, you can't come in.)”

Nevada certainly wasn't intimidated and punched the man right in the face, leaving him slumped over him and headed towards the living room. When he arrived, he recognized Pacho's silhouette and :

" Pacho amor como estas? (Pacho amore como estas?)"

a smile on the other man's face lit up as he went towards it:

" ¿Viniste? (Did you come)?"

They hugged each other with a sweet sensual kiss, full of all the suffering they had experienced while being apart.

They talked and realized they couldn't keep their hands to themselves, their mouths longed for...

Pacho took Nevada to his room, where they quickly undressed and lay down on the bed.

The Colombian leans forward, bends one hand behind the nape of Nevada and kisses him, slow and attentive. he reciprocates the kiss; he leans forward, lets Herrera guide him, patient, methodical. Pacho's weight is on his.

Nevada returns on one elbow. Herrera is in his lap, almost settling on his lap; his hands caress Vada's hips and he can feel hard again. He lifts his hips, in advance, and Pacho slides a hand under him, cupped on his ass. Nevada stops and opens his eyes.

Pacho looks at him. His face is unusually serious.

"Si lo quieres... (If you want)", he says, "Lo haré bien por ti. *I'll do it well for you.)"

The Dominican spreads his legs, unconscious, and clings to Pacho's shoulders, pressing him in inch by inch. He whispers something - praise and curses, Nevada doesn't know what's going on, he's dazed - the other one stops.

"¡Te quiero a ti! (I want you)"

says Nevada.

"Estaba esperando a oírte decir eso. (I was just waiting to hear you say that.)"

says breathlessly, and then fucks Vada, slow and dirty, and he throws his head back and digs his teeth into his lower lip.

Pacho moves again, and again, slowly and calmly, and Nevada tries to talk, to tell him he wants more, but he can't say anything.

He tries to lift his hips, to meet Pacho's rhythm. It's so hard to think. He doesn't want to think. He wants to take it and keep taking it. He digs his nails into Herrera's back, trying to make him understand, and Pacho laughs, calm and warm, and kisses him.

Pacho keeps fucking him, afterwards, riding that line, tight and perfect.

The consciousness of Nevada, escaped into nothingness and only now began to relax through the limbs, the brain and the heart their breaths become heavy.

Nevada averts his eyes but Pacho with his hand pressing his thumb on his chin forces him to look at it, then slowly drags his hand down and takes the hard cock in his hand and while continuing to fuck him caresses his whole length gently masturbating it until with an uncontrolled moan made him hard. Nevada's orgasm excited the Colombian out of all proportion, who plunged himself intensely into the other man until he cursed and then trembled on his partner's chest, both of them breathing hard. Nevada caressed Pacho's face and kissed him, letting a little smile escape:

" ¿Qué pasa, cariño? (What's up, cutie?)"

Vada was standing up with his dick slipping between his fingers, the look of Pacho lost in that bewitching movement, grinning Nevada replied:

"Fue muy bonito, pero ahora es mi turno. (It was very nice, but now it's my turn)."

and in saying this he took the man and turned him face down on the bed, pulled his ass towards himself and spit on his cock, leaning it gently on the opening, pushing it slowly and rotating to make the muscles adapt to its width, when it was comfortable he pushed everything inside, leaving Pacho breathless and sobbing:

" Eres un tigre insaciable (You're an insatiable tiger.)"

Nevada laughed and began to fuck him as he liked, hard and overbearing, he adjusted his breathing with the rhythm of the pushes, from the moans of his parter he was doing a great job, he always aimed at the intensity of the relationship not the excessive duration.

One hand on Pacho's side to help himself in the thrusts, the other rolled it up in his messed up hair, pulling back his head and his glances crossed, the man's enjoying face made Nevada tremble, which increased the force of penetration still some powerful thrusts and came with a deaf growl, at the same time when Herrera's erection poured its juice on the sheets below.

She gently stepped out and let herself slip on the bed next to the panting man at her side.

"Pachito, ¿qué pasa ? ¿Estás bien ? (Pachito, what's wrong? Are you okay?)"

Breathless and a little shaken, he lit a cigarette and handed one to his partner:

"Ndie me había crowded así, podía acostumbrarme a tu pollo". (no one had fucked me like that, I could get used to your cock)"

Nevada in response caressed the back of the man's head and whispered:

" fue desde que nos conocimos que te deseaba tanto que me lastimé... "(It was since our first meeting that I wanted you so badly that I hurt myself.)"

then looked him in the eye and continued:

" Lo dejé todo en manos de Chepe, realmente espero que quieras tenerme cerca por un tiempo.(I left everything in Chepe's hands, I really hope you'll want to have me around for a while)"

they lay down next to each other to fall asleep tired and satisfied.


	6. Trouble

By now it was Months that he lived in Colombia with Pacho, everyone knew that Trujillo called Nevada was Pacho Herrera's man.

The business was going very well but, there were some misunderstandings in NY Chepe had called explaining that some Dominicans taking advantage of the absence of Nevada had set up a kind of gang to try to steal his business, let's say so even if, surely the coke they sold came from Cali but that's another story.

In a nutshell Chepe had taken out the gang in a hair salon and now he had to disappear for a while, this meant that Nevada would have to come back to run the business and try to settle the situation with his countrymen. Surely the idea that he would have to come back to America didn't appeal to either of us but then Pacho:

"Mi amor, no te preocupes, te acompañaré. ("My love not worry, I will accompany you")

kissed him tenderly on the forehead and after a pat on the ass ordered some man to pack his luggage and private jet.

Later on the Nevada plane he was quite nervous, he was already on his second whisky, he was already on his second whisky, he was mercilessly gobbled up, Pacho sat down next to him leaning on the armrest of the seat, put both big hands on the knotty shoulders of his companion and started to massage them:

"You're so quiet, you know it's been a long time since I've been back to New York."

When he heard the name of the city of Nevada, Pacho, angry, stopped the massage and demanded that the other man look him in the eye:

"So you want to tell me what's wrong? Did you hide a family with some children from me or are you just ashamed of yourself, of who you are, of us ... of me?" He sighed while his emerald green eyes held the challenge seriously with the brown ones staring at him waiting for an answer that finally comes:

" it's complicated, I'm just afraid of not being accepted, of losing what I have with you, I was a different person before I met you, and I don't know how my partners took the fact that I'm a"

and here he stopped by taking his face in his hands:

"faggot"

thundered Pacho who was now standing before him. Nevada looked up and noticed the other one's face, if he started thinking he was still not convinced of being gay, he wasn't attracted by other men, sometimes he looked at women and thought about having sex with them but then Pacho reappeared in his mind and everything else disappeared, it was like a drug he couldn't do without, he was never satisfied with his kisses, his perfume and the sound of his voice. Within himself he had already made a decision but now he had to make it up to his man.

"Pacho, listen to me"

he said as he stood up and approached the man, he was taller than him and as he closed the space between them he brought one hand behind the back of his neck and one arm around his waist, pulling him body to body, his mouths a few inches apart, he bit his lower lip and could feel the thrill that ran down Pacho's back,

"Helmer Herrera, I love you and I want to spend my life with you, as long as you'll forgive a motherfucker who's afraid to be a faggot?"

Pacho smiled, throwing his arms around Nevada's neck that closed the space separating their lips and kissed passionately and they both remembered their first meeting, already in that kiss there were all their emotions.

Nevada was not able to resist him, he felt hard inside his pants but he would not ruin the moment with something vulgar, they continued to kiss, tongues danced while Pacho's hands slid along the body of his beloved and touched his erection causing a moan and a shudder of Vada.

Pacho pushed him away just to look at him with the most mischievous look he could give him:

"Hey, Maricone, have you ever done it on a plane?"

Nevada laughed and approached him taking off his shirt and tank top, he remained shirtless, the chain with the golden cross stood out on the fur.

Herrera looked at him bewitched by the beauty so absorbed that she didn't notice that it was already on top of him, she pushed him to sit down and climbed up on him kissing his jaw, under the earring and then down on the neck, unbuttoned the shirt continued to kiss the chest between the moans of pleasure that both emitted, erections were hard and rubbed against each other and finally got rid of the last clothes.

Pacho was sitting wide legged again, running his length with his hand waiting for Nevada to get rid of his boxer shorts, erect and throbbing, and Pacho gasped and grinned:

"Oh, my love, you're gonna kill me."

spreading their hands as a sign of surrender.

Nevada took him in his hand and approached Pacho passing his rod in front of his mouth, the man tried to lick him but, the other one pulled back whispering:

"I want you to fuck me."

Pacho agreed with his head and signaled to jump on his back.

Nevada straddled on his back... Pacho agreed with his head and signaled to jump on his back.

Nevada straddled on his back slowly descending on the Colombian's cock, every inch was a mixture of pleasure and discomfort, only when he adapted to the size he relaxed and started to move.

Pacho lifted his hips accompanying the movements of the other who was throwing his head backwards from the pleasure, to make more grip, he cinched his waist resting his face on Nevada's belly that emitted moans and expletives:

"Mierda, here I am"

and the orgasm overwhelmed him and trembled around Pacho's dick that still few pushes came hard inside him:

"Oh, I love you so much."

They reconnected just in time before the pilot told them to fasten their seatbelts as they started landing. Sitting next to each other, they shook hands, Vada had his gaze lost outside the window, the runway lights were breaking the darkness.

When they landed, they already had a car waiting for them, from which Chepe got off, shouting:

“ ¡Mis dos maricas hijos de puta favoritos! ¿Cómo están ustedes, caballeros?” (My two favorite mutherfuckerfaggotss! How are they ?)

they hugged each other, exchanged a series of information and then the seats were reversed, Nevada and Pacho got on the SUV while Chepe took the plane and went back to Colombia.


	7. Problemas

Nevada was tremendously silent, he made the whole trip with his thoughtful gaze beyond the darkened window, but he had never yet let go of Pacho's hand, who gently stroked his back with his thumb trying to reassure him.

Chepe had explained that after the raid on the beauty salon, the other members found it hard to believe that a Colombian was running things for them and that they had decided to get together to talk about it and that Nevada was the boss of the area and would have to attend.

Between the lines he hinted that word had spread that he had gone to Colombia because he had fallen in love with a faggot and now he was living the life of a fag because he was afraid of being told he was worthless.

Actually that thought tormented Nevada's mind that in a mixture of anger and resentment he was trying to figure out how to solve the situation, surely if he had talked to Pacho they would have found a good resolution but you know the king of the peaks was a proud guy who hardly accepted help from someone.

Arrived in front of the club he looked at his man and for the first time since they had left the airport I speak:

"¡Espérame aquí! He gave up the situation and took you to dinner at the restorative mejor of New York." Wait here, I'll fix the situation and take you to the best restaurant in New York.

Pacho was about to reply, but Nevada kissed him, then put her finger on his lips and continued.

"por favor Pacho estan mi negozios"

He entered the club and there was silence but soon was replaced by a noisy voice, a few words reached his ear "maricone" "faggot" "where is that other" "half man" "no balls" was about to explode but, he swallowed gritting his teeth.

When it was time to sit down at the table and talk, the heads of their respective gangs displayed their disagreements, of course they didn't have the balls to tell him the truth what the real problem was, but everything turned into a matter of money, they were satisfied with an increase in salary and it seemed settled.

He called Pacho who came back to pick him up in the car, Nevada came up swearing:

"como mierda, malparidi, higos de puta mierda!"

the other man girded him with his arms and told him he'd do well to take them all out and replace them with new people, but even if it was a good idea he'd be a bit conspicuous and it wasn't the time.

"no tuvieron las agallas de decírmelo a la cara, gilipollas con un aumento de sueldo, se callaron de una vez. pero no pensemos en ellos, mi amor vamos a cenar"(they didn't have the courage to tell me to my face, assholes with a pay rise, they shut the fuck up.

but let's not think about them, my love, let's have dinner together.)  
Nevada wasn't quiet, he managed to hide it well enough, they arrived at the restaurant, came in, settled down at a secluded table, even though the place was full, the waiters had some people moved so that they could have their privacy.

Everything was going pretty well, they ate, drank a lot, drank a lot, laughed a lot and talked about this and that, at a certain point the man on watch nodded and warned them that a guy was coming.

Diego was the nephew of the manager of a shop very respected by the community and also by the underworld, but he didn't like to have problems, the boy distanced himself from the other gangs who had participated in the meeting, saying that he didn't want any problems with anyone and that he would get out of the business because he would have to take care of his girlfriend's little brother and the unborn child, while the boss was offering him a job in a luxury restaurant another couple of men entered armed taking everyone by surprise.

While one was holding a knife to Pacho's throat, the second was pointing a gun at Nevada, Nevada's men drew their weapons and there was a standoff...

The malingerers found themselves in trouble and as they screamed:

"¡Eso es por hacer que maten a mis hermanos!" (That's for getting my brothers killed.)

and with the kick of the gun he broke Nevada's nose, Pacho screamed angrily but felt the tip of the knife prick his throat and then clenched his fist.

Nevada dripping with blood cursed and cursed those two, at the end he told his men to lower their weapons and let them go, the guy with the gun dropped it and ran towards the exit, the one on the right freed Pacho from the grip and before running away he stuck the knife in Nevada's side that fell from the chair, Pacho lunged at him screaming:

"No pasarán la noche, ninguno de ustedes, imbéciles, lo hará! "No saben con quién están tratando!" (You won't spend the night, none of you assholes will! You don't know who you're dealing with!)

He lifted his man helped by a henchman and they threw him out in the car, :

"don't worry, I'll take you to the hospital"

"no, we can't go to the hospital, I have a trusted person who can help me."

with a little voice before he passed out and gave the address.

Pacho held his wound, caressed him while his head was already deciding how to get rid of those sewer rats, how could they do such a thing to him.

Out of the car he put Nevada's arm around his neck and supported him with his arm around his waist, in the meantime he had regained consciousness indicating the floor and the apartment number, they knocked.

He opened a little girl with black hair and two beautiful green eyes, Nevada smiled at her:

"hello beautiful, can you call mommy at home?" the little girl smiled and ran screaming:

"Mama Mama's here! Go!".

Pacho was disoriented, he had found the child's eyes strangely familiar, but now he had no time to think. A beautiful red-haired woman showed up Nevada saw her:

"Isabela ... I need help..."

and fainted.

The woman said she was a nurse and signalled to lie down on the couch while telling her daughter to go to her room and stay there until he called her back.

The Colombian explained what had happened and begged her to help him, then he said he had something to fix, kissed his partner on the forehead and said to Isabela on the way out:

"I entrust him to you."

He got into the car and used the satellite phone to call some men of the cartel in the area, they showed up in front of the club.

He opened the door, the music stopped and people let him pass, his men followed him and kept everyone at gunpoint, even blocking the exits.

When he got to the counter, he put his gun in his belt, put his pants on and talked:

"mi nombre, es Pacho Herrera, tocaste a la persona equivocada, Nevada Ramirez es mi hombre y ahora dame a esos bastardos que lo golpearon o todos ustedes pagarán." (My name, it's Pacho Herrera, you've touched the wrong person, Nevada Ramirez is my man and now give me those bastards who hit him! or you'll all pay for it).

One man came forward:

"¿Quién te crees que eres, Colombian ?" Who do you think you are, Colombian ?

Pacho didn't even let him finish, :

"Yo sua de Cali"

and shot him right in the forehead and kept on going:

"Lleva el mensaje a quien se crea el jefe y dile que ahora tiene una cuenta con los caballeros de Cali..."

When he said that he headed for the exit then he signaled to his men to shoot, :

"let some of them live to report the message."

He got back in the car and returned to the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> the story between Nevada and Pacho is evolving, I don't know how it's going to end, I write what comes to mind.


End file.
